The proposed research will examine a number of problems involving the perception of complex vibratory patterns by the skin. The project will examine the ability of human subjects to identify vibrotactile patterns presented to the fingertip via a 6 X 24 array of vibrating pins. The tactile array is part of the Optacon, a reading aid for the blind, and will be controlled by a computer. Various modes of generating patterns will be examined as will the resistance of these modes to masking stimuli. Letters of the alphabet, geometric shapes, and random patterns will be tested. Spatial and temporal integration of cutaneous patterns will be examined. Measurements will also be made of the ability of subjects to process patterns presented successively such as might be encountered in reading through the skin. Comparisons between tactile and visual pattern perception will be drawn.